A resolver includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor is selectively rotatable with respect to the stator about an axis. The resolver is configured to generate a signal that is indicative of the rotary position, speed, and direction of the rotor with respect to the stator. Accordingly, a resolver may be used as a sensor to monitor the rotary position, speed, and direction of a rotating member with respect to a stationary member. For example, a resolver may be used to monitor the rotary position, speed, and direction of the rotor of an electric motor.
More specifically, to monitor the rotary position of the rotating member with respect to the stationary member, the stator is mounted with respect to the stationary member and the rotor is mounted to the rotating member for unitary rotation therewith. To accurately measure the rotary position of the rotating member with respect to the stationary member, the stator of the resolver must be affixed with respect to the stationary member at a predetermined angular position.